


intertwined

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Pining, i was thinking of the dodie song when i chose the title name :'), short but sweet, sleeping together in a fluffy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: Honey Lemon and Gogo were up late studying on Honey’s bed, and inadvertently fell asleep together. Gogo has gay panic™ when she wakes up and realizes, but it turns into some sleepy cuddling and soft morning fluff.
Relationships: Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	intertwined

The light of day forced its way under Gogo’s eyelids, and internally she groaned. She started to sit up, but something restrained her chest. Immediately on alert, Gogo forced open her eyes, looked down, and saw… an arm?  
A sense of awareness broke over her as her mind woke up. Still groggy, Gogo turned to see whose arm it was, and a deep flush crept across her cheeks. 

Honey Lemon waas beautiful in sleep. Hair everywhere, mouth slightly open. Even in sleep her lips were curled into a tiny smile.

The blush deepened as she realized that one of her legs was tangled in Honey’s.

"Oh my God, this is happening." Gogo tried to remember what had gotten her in this situation. She remembered coming into Honey’s room and studying with her, and then both of them getting tired. She also had a vague memory of Honey laying her head in Gogo’s lap while studying, which made the awake girl’s heart begin an erratic dance.

Honey Lemon gave a little half-snore, half-snort, before rolling over towards Gogo. She was so close that the raven-haired girl could feel her warm breath. The latina snort-snored again, and Gogo’s rising gay panic melted into fondness. Feeling ridiculously self-conscious, brushed a lock of hair behind Honey’s ear.

The sleeping girl’s eyelids flickered, and Gogo retracted her hand in haste. Honey murmured something incomprehensible, eyes opening a crack.

Heart on the verge of beating out of her chest, Gogo smiled softly at the half-awake girl. Honey smiled back, and sleepily tucked herself into Gogo’s side. Gogo instinctively wrapped an arm around her, the adrenaline that came from the panic of being in such close proximity to her wearing off. She let out a yawn, and fell back into sleep, warm and safe.

~*~

Honey-Lemon woke about an hour later. Sun filled the room, and she opened her eyes.

The last thing she expected to see was Gogo’s arm around her and her face directly in front of her own. She gasped a bit, and as her stomach wooshed, her smile began to grow.

Honey Lemon closed the distance and pressed a sweet kiss to Gogo’s forehead. She didn’t stir, and gently Honey detangled herself and climbed out of the bed. Stepping into her bunny slippers and putting her hair in a messy top-knot, Honey Lemon left for the kitchen. On her way out, she paused to admire the still-sleeping form from the doorframe.

~*~

When Gogo came crawling out of bed an hour later, Honey Lemon had breakfast and coffee ready for them. As she handed the drowsy girl her plate, Honey leaned down to say “goodmorning” and peck her cheek. A pink blush coated Gogo’s cheeks as she smiled into her coffee. A shared look between them assured Gogo that the kiss, though a common form of friendly affection for Honey, meant more than it had ever before.


End file.
